Victorious Costumes
As Halloween is just around the corner (only 5 months to go!) I thought I would make a page full of the best costumes you could use. But you can be these in everyday life too! Maybe. If you're weird, like Sinjin. Once I saw him dressed up as his sister, Courtney! I only know about it because he was using the girl's bathroom. My personal favorite is the be Trina costume, but you can pick and chooose you all time favorites. I might be a little biased because I'm very familiar with the costume, I wear it everyday. Because, you know, it's ME. '''Never '''ask Sikowitz for costume ideas or if he could lend you some clothes for a hobo look. He threw a coconut at me when I asked. He should be honored I was asking! If all else fails, ask Cat! She has lots of strange but cool ideas, like being Sikowitz,or an international spy! Enjoy! Pizza girl.jpg|Be a pizza girl! All you need is a pizza box, pizza, and a white or black plain t-shirt! Just write the name of the fake pizza place on the t-shirt and pizza box, and deliver! A cute hat is another great touch! Just don't waste the pizza by going to cute boys houses who ALREADY have girlfriends! Trust me, I would know. All that gets you is a box of pizza crusts and a wasted night. Pregnant marathon runner.jpg|Be... A pregnant marathon runner!! You don't have to be a girl to do this. All you need is an athletic jersey and pants, and some padding for the pregnancy part! Warning: Do NOT let your crazy grandma see you in this outfit! bucket.jpg|Be a bucket head! Not only is this costume original, it is really easy! All you need to do is get a bucket ( preferably clean ), and put it on your head! I (Trina) personally have not tried this, because who would want to hide such a beautiful face? And btw, I am not responsible for any accidents that may happen while being a bucket head. Trinainplay.jpg|Be a girl with tuberculosis! This really needs dedication. I actually went to a hospital and caught tuberculosis for my role in Steamboat Suzy! But all you really need to do is mimic the coughs and gags of tuberculosis and effectively gross everyone out. Have fun! Beckk.png|Be Beck! All you need is cool clothes, some really fluffy hair,which starts with a quality shampoo and conditioner. Then you need a really laid-back attitude, a goth ex-girlfriend, and you have to have a really huge crush on me, Trina. Only then can you truly be Beck. Images (17).jpg|Be Robbie! You need no muscles, a curly afro wig, and glasses. Try to look like Andy Samberg too. Then all you need to do is steal Rex and attempt ventriloquism! Add a lot of nerdiness and a crush on Cat and you're done! Cat.jpg|Be Cat! You need some red hair dye/ a red wig, lots of happiness, and cute giggles! Add a dash of randomness and some stories about your 'brother', and you're good to go! Make sure your clothes are stylish and cute. Fghj.png|Be Dannii! You need great style, a good singing voice, and hair streaks. You will also want cool makeup and Beck, Cat, and Jade as some of your friends. Good luck! Category:Trina Vega Category:Gallery